1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a display device having a bidirectional shift function and a method of controlling a gate driving circuit thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various flat panel displays (FPDs), which may replace cathode ray tubes (CRTs) disadvantageous to the weight and the volume, have been developed and have been put on the market. In general, a gate driving circuit of the flat panel display sequentially supplies a gate pulse (or scan pulse) to gate lines using a shift register. Pixels, to which data is written by the gate pulse, are selected on a per line basis of a display panel. The gate driving circuit has a bidirectional shift function capable of changing a shift direction of the gate pulse, so as to support various driving methods.
Control signals and power voltages required to operate the gate driving circuit are supplied to the gate driving circuit through lines. If the lines are short-circuited or opened, an incorrect operation of the gate driving circuit may be generated or an output of the gate driving circuit may not be generated. Further, a polarizing film attached to the display panel is excited by the heat generation of the gate driving circuit. When static electricity is applied to the gate driving circuit, an abnormal operation of the gate driving circuit may be generated.
The gate driving circuits may be disposed on both sides of the display panel. In this instance, when any output is not generated in the gate driving circuit disposed on one side of the display panel, an image is displayed only on a portion of a screen of the display panel.